Akatsuki love story 2 :a scoripion and an angel
by Zancora123
Summary: he accidentally saved her life. she leaves her village and they end up traveling together. pain shows up and approves of a relationship that doesn't exist? she shows up, and a giant secret is leaked. now shes dyeing? SasoXOC a bit fluffy. but not bad
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. Fumbling around in her nightstand she pulled out a slip of paper and laid it across the alarm clock. She then threw it in the air as the paper bomb exploded.

"Damned, mother fucking clock! I set it for 10! Not fucking 6!" she ranted as she stretched. She noticed a letter had been slipped through her mail slot. She picked up and read it.

_'_Tenshi,

Meet me in my office at 7. I have a mission for you.

Lord Sabaku

4th Kazekage'

She put the note on the table and walked to the bathroom. Turning the shower on high, the water quickly became a temperature a normal person would get burned by. She stripped her night shirt and underwear, and then stepped in.

Getting out after 20 minutes, Tenshi dried off and walked to her bedroom. 10 minutes later she was in front of the mirror checking her appearance. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless turtle-neck half shirt, with blue ninja capries, with her black knee-high combat boots.

Her peach skin was soft and matched the green sash she wore for a bet with her Sunagakure plate on it.

Her mid-thigh length hair was in a high pony-tail being held by a purple sash. She had applied brown lipstick and black eye shadow that complimented her skin well and with her ninja-tool pack on her hip, carrying her kunai, shuriken, senbon, and summoning scrolls she was ready to face the day.

She made her way to the Kazekage tower, and made it 20 minutes early. She was about to enter when she spotted a few men making _another_ attempt to kill Gaara Sabaku, the kazekage's youngest son.

She pulled out a few kunai and threw them at the shuriken and senbon headed for the young red haired boy. The 3 Jonin glared at her.

"What are you doing Tenshi?" one of them asked.

"Defending and innocent little boy. Honestly leave Gaara alone, he's just a kid." And with that she waved one of her summoning scrolls menacingly. "Or would you rather face me?" the 3 men sweat dropped and ran off in terror.

"You OK Gaa-kun?" she asked brushing some sand out of the 8 year olds hair. Gaara nodded and hugged his bear.

"Why are you so kind to me?" he asked in that monotone he'd recently developed.

"Because it's not right what they do to you. If you were my son, you would never have to face that. You'd never be alone, and you'd always be loved." She answered.

Excluding his brother and sister, Tenshi was the only one who actually cared about the boy. But after Gaara's uncle betrayed him, he was cold towards everyone, even her. It hurt her; she really did love him like a son. Even if she was only 16, and Gaara knew it.

He also knew that all he had to do was say so and Tenshi would take him away form his father, and become his mother. But if she did people would despise her as well and he didn't want her to get hurt. So he kept silent.

"I know…" he whispered looking down, and gripping the bear tighter. She kneeled down and hugged him even though he stayed still. Tenshi sighed and pulled away.

"I have to go Gaa-kun. Your 'father'" she spat out the word like it was something foul, "has a mission for me." She said goodbye and kissed his forehead, before entering the building. What she wasn't aware of was the fact the entire council had just heard and saw the whole thing through a window.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! This is my first ever fanfic so reviews are very much appreciated. I know I know the last chapter was kind of short. But I promise I'm making up for it with Tenshi meeting Sasori in this chapter! Anyway updates will not be regular and they will not always be quick. I got this weird thing were I have a great idea then I write it then I get writers block for about 5 months. And this is ganna be pretty long the story I mean. It takes place over the course of about 6 years. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters its plot or anything about it. Misashi Kishimoto does. **

**Warning: this story has foul language and lemons in future chapters. Also the story might have a tiny bit of fluff and some OOCness going on. Sry.**

Chapter 2 the mission and the meeting

The Kazekage was dumbfounded. He just couldn't understand how one of the highest ranking Jonin in his village could care for a monster. He hated what he couldn't understand so he clearly hated Tenshi Toshiba. The girl was becoming a nuisance.

Tenshi knocked on the door drawing the Kazekage from his thoughts. She heard a "come in". She entered the large circular office.

"You wanted to see me Lord Sabaku?" the Jonin inquired. The fact that she did not call him Lord Kazekage did not go unnoticed. Even after 8 years she still made a point to disrespect the man.

"Yes. I have a recon mission for you. I want you to go solo as we're stretched thin and you are more than capable of handling yourself." He replied.

"OK. What are the details?"

"I want you to gather information on a rogue ninja from Kirigakure. His name is Zero Tamaki." The Kazekage handed her a file, Tenshi took it and nodded.

"I'll leave immediately." And with that Tenshi left.

ONE MONTH LATER…

Tenshi was running through the trees on her way to a near-by village. She had just completed her recon mission, and it was beginning to get dark. She was going to stay at an inn tonight she wanted a shower and a bed. Badly.

She stopped just in front of a clearing. In it was a group of bandits and a short old man. The man wore a black cloak, emblazoned with red clouds.

"Just give us your money and we'll let you live, old man!" shouted one of the bandits.

"Get out of my way you pathetic worms." The man replied in a gruff voice. The bandits threw a good number of kunai at him, but Tenshi counteracted them with her own, then stepped into the field.

"Hey!" she shouted drawing their attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the bandits.

"The name's Chi no Tenshi. The Angel of the blood. Now I suggest you leave this man alone. Or I might just have to beat your asses." The bandits stared in disbelief. One of the most feared ninja in the 5 great nations, was standing before them. And she was fully capable and willing to kill them.

"Come on men, we can't take on the legendary Tenshi Toshiba." They turned and began walking away. Turning around Tenshi walked over to the old man.

"Are you alright?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice and eyes. It took the man by surprise.

"I'm fine, now good-" he stopped and a giant, metal, scorpion's tail appeared from his back and flew behind Tenshi. She gasped and turned around. She saw that the man's tail had stopped one of the bandits form plunging his katana into her back.

Tenshi got really pissed off. The violent streak she had become famous for began to rear it's head. She pulled out one of her scrolls and threw it open. "Now you get to find out how I got the title 'of the blood'." She stated as she bit her thumb and swiped the blood along the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" 15 puppets appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"You must be one hell of a puppeteer to wield 15 at once." Commented the cloaked man.

"Only the great Sasori Akasuna is greater than I when it comes to the puppet master jutsu." She replied. In a matter of minutes all 5 of the bandits were dead. No dead was and understatement. They were mutilated and torn apart. You couldn't even tell they were people, and there was blood all over the clearing. The man had to jump out of the way of limbs and blood during the slaughter. Tenshi was covered in blood from head to toe. And with her angelic features she really was a bloody angel.

Tenshi calmed down, and sealed her puppets back in her scroll. Turning around she made her way to the man who had saved her life. "Thanks."

"Hn." He answered.

"So you're a puppet master too?" Tenshi asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is no way that tail belonged to a human, and your chest isn't rising and falling from breathing. Clearly you are riding in one of your puppets." Spoke the blood drenched angel.

"You're smart."

"I know. Random question but, are you headed towards that village not too far from here?" she inquired.

"Yes I am. Why?" he asked skeptically.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me. Quiet company is better than none in my opinion." Tenshi replied.

"Fine. But don't fall behind, I don't like being kept waiting." He started walking.

"K!" she answered following him. "So, what's your name?"

"Sasori Akasuna."

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2 is done! WOOT! Any way… this entire story is dedicated to my friend DenaHoshigaki, Kira (yoru) and Kayla (Sakura) Please review! Thank you! *runs off and molests the akatsuki in the shower with Dena* Zancora123 OUT! *holds up peace sign***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 leaving

A/N: k I know this is so fucking late! I have absolutely no excuse except that I was being my same lazy ass self, and my computer brokeded. Which made me sad.

Emily: bla!

Me: bla? Really? What was that!

Emily: I'm in a good mood.

Me: a good mood made u go bla? I'm ganna make zetsu eat u.

Emily: aww! I feel so loved

Me: as u should, but don't worry u get to have hot steamy sex with him first.

Emily: that makes up for it

Me: I thought it might

Zetsu: I get sex and food? SWEET!

Me: yes u do zetsu now go back to being chained to my bed.

Zetsu: ok

Tenshi: can we get on with this! I wanna get together with sori-koi!

Sasori: honestly, she's getting impatient, I am too. Hurry up! I hat to be kept waiting! *gives and evil glare*

Tenshi: I'm getting more then just impatient ;) *wiggles eyebrows wickedly*

Sasori: O.o *grabs Tenshi and runs off to nearby bedroom*

Me: *sweat drop* any way here yall are enjoy! And for the record I have chap 4 written just need to type and I started chap 5! Now come here zu-koi! *molests zetsu in the shower*

Tenshi stopped abruptly. "Sasori Akasuna? As in THE Sasori Akasuna?" she asked.

"Yes, now hurry up before you get left behind." Tenshi slowly started moving again. Her mind processed the fact that the most hated traitor in her village had just saved her.

"Did you-" She began remembering that he had held her in her baby photos. At least that's what the captions said.

"Did I what?" he asked in that gruff voice.

"Did you know my parents?"

"Depends, I knew a few Toshibas." He answered.

"Hiroshi and Natsuko Toshiba."

"So you're Hiro' and 'Sukos brat? I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He said boredly. "How are my old childhood friends?" Tenshi looked down at her feet.

"Dead." Sasori was shocked to hear that.

"How could _those two _have died?"

"They were killed by an ex-kiri nin." She said sadly.

"Really? Them and I were very good friends, as children. I just might have to kill this man." The scorpion replied somewhat angrily. "Do you know who did it?"

"His name is Kisame Hoshigaki." Tenshi spat as waves of pure loathing rolled off of the teen.

"Kisame killed them! I'm going to kick his ass next time I see that damned fish stick." Sasori stated with a murderous tone.

"You know him? How?"

"He and I are part of the same organization."

"Oh. Well if he's in league with the great Sasori no Akasuna… I have no chance…." Tenshi trailed, her mood clearly being replaced with defeat. '_What a_ _strange girl_.' Sasori thought. The rest of the trip was silent and it was about nine when they finally found the village.

"Could I buy you a dango? As thanks for saving me back there?" asked the raven-haired woman, obviously over her self pity.

"I don't see why not. But you should get cleaned first, you're covered in blood." Replied the puppeteer. Tenshi nodded and they made their way to an inn, once they reached the village. Getting their keys, they headed down the hall, Tenshi still giggling over the receptionist's reaction to her appearance.

"So why don't you leave that puppet? It's got to be annoying." She said, calming down from her laughing fit.

"Usually, I would kill anyone who asked me that question. But since you're a Toshiba, and naturally have no filter when it comes to such questions, I'll let it pass… How about this." He said in a neutral tone. "I'll leave Hiruko, if you dress like a civilian. No ninja tools, no scrolls."

"Why?" Tenshi whined like a little girl.

"Because the Toshiba's take the ninja life much too seriously. And seeing as how you're the last of your clan, this is my last chance to see a Toshiba be a normal civilian." The male puppeteer replied, amusement lacing his tone.

"Fine… you got yourself a deal."

An hour later, Sasori heard a knock on the door. Walking over and opening it, he saw Tenshi in a skin-tight black half shirt, with long sleeves and a rather low neckline. She also wore a skirt that stopped mid-thigh and puffed at the bottom. The skirt had blood red trim, and there were white tights tye-dyed with black and knee-high combat boots. There was a leather choker around her neck, adorned with little spikes. On her eyelids was a smoky purple shade of eye shadow, and black eyeliner. Her black hair reached the hem of her skin, and her bangs naturally swept to the side to cover her left eye. Needless to say, she looked like a black angel. (I KNOW I KNOW! She wears too much dark clothing! She isn't Goth tho! I just have this weird obsession with the color black. Honestly I wear more than Tenshi.

Tenshi: is that even possible?

Me: have you SEEN my dresser?

Tenshi: good point… any way ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: let's…)

Tenshi looked Sasori over and blushed slightly. He wore a navy blue Shinobi shirt, and pants of the same color. His sandals were black and his hair was redder than Gaara's. it looked like blood, and his eyes were the same shade. His skin was peach and looked really soft. Tenshi had to resist the urge to cup his cheek. The red head's lips were drawn into a smirk.

"You're… cuter than I would have thought." Said the ravenette, blushing. The male puppeteer's smirk grew as Tenshi's blush deepened. "Um… any way, we should…" she was cut off as Sasori lifted her chin, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You're absolutely adorable when you blush." He whispered softly in her ear. Then he moved to kiss her but she pulled out of his grasp, and backhanded him. (He is immortal, and she is all growed up now!)

"Let's just go get that dango, alright?" she asked, obviously over her embarrassment. Sasori rubbed his cheek, shocked. '_That was not the reaction, I was hoping for.'_

"Of course, and I'm sorry if I offended you." The red head said. '_Did I just apologize? What the hell?' _ The two walked out if the inn, and found a small teahouse. The waitress sat them down and they asked for 2 orders of dango, and some jasmine tea.

"So tell me, what exactly are you doing here?" Sasori asked when the waitress had brought their order.

"I'm on my way back from a mission. I just wanted to have a shower and sleep in a bed tonight." She replied. "What about you Sasori-san?"

"I'm simply here to rendezvous with my partner." Tenshi nodded, and scarffed down an entire dang in one swift move of her mouth over the 3 sweets on the small wooden stick.

"You know, this is ganna sound really weird, but for some reason I feel safe around you." Sasori quirked a brow at that. "I said it was ganna sound weird.

(Insert smexy guy!) "Well, well Sasori – kun," said a voice that sent shivers down Tenshi's spine. (I think oro is smexy, but… in this case he's scary. I SRY ORO-KUN!) "I didn't expect to see you on a date. And with such a beautiful young woman." Tenshi could feel the man's gaze rake hungrily over her body. Turning around, Tenshi saw a tall man wearing a cloak similar to Sasori's. His skin was ghost white, and he had hair almost as black as her own.

"We're not a date jackass. Sasori-san isn't a Pedo like you." The man glared at the teen.

"I am _not _a pedophile." Orochimaru hissed. "And what does that have to do with Sasori-kun being on a date with you?"

"I'm only 16." She replied, glaring at the snake man.

"Sasori, you're keeping under aged company?" Sasori sighed.

"Orochimaru, I used to be friends with her parents. We were just… catching up." Sasori replied, clearly irritated by the sannin's interruption.

"Sasori-san, am I allowed to kill him? He's bugging me." Asked the ravenette, annoyed by the interruption as well, but for a different reason that the older puppeteer.

"No Tenshi, he's my partner. I need him alive." The puppeteer replied.

"Did you just call her Angel, Sasori?" Oro asked.

"Yeah he did, that's my name." Tenshi answered for the ex Suna-nin. Orochimaru smirked.

"Well, it certainly is a fitting name, if you ask me." Tenshi did a little vein-pop.

"Sasori-san. Are you _positive_ (to my more perverted readers, no pun intended) I can't kill him?" she growled out, clearly not liking the obvious attempt at seduction. (ONLY THIS STORY WILL I EVER INSINUATE MY PERCIOUS ORO – KUN IS A PEDO! I SRY ORO – KUN!)

"You can go ahead and try. But I'm Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin." The snake-nin hissed out.

"Yeah, and I'm Tenshi No Chi, and I could kick your ass any day of the week." Replied the girl.

"Orochimaru, go to the inn. You're beginning to grate on my nerves." Sasori said in warning. Tenshi smiled and stuck her tongue out at the Sannin. Orochimaru stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around the girl's throat, attempting to choke her. The ravenette just smirked and pulled out a kunai she had hidden on her person, and sliced it through Oro's tongue. He howled in pain, and gave her a death glare, but she appeared unphased.

"Next time, you should try restraining my hands as well," (oh my poor, poor Tenshi-Chan, why must you say things that will come back to haunt you later?) Tenshi said smugly. With one last glare Orochimaru turned around and stalked off.

"He could have killed you, you know. That was a very stupid move." Sasori said, watching the retreating form of his partner.

"Eh," Tenshi said shrugging. "It wouldn't be the first time I pissed off someone more powerful than me. Personally, I think I just lack a sense of self preservation." She put down the money for the bill. "We should go, it's getting late." With that the two Shinobi departed for the inn.

Ok, uneventful chapter for the most part, but this leads up to the next chapter, so it was important. Anyway… review please! I love getting feedback! There are some cliff hangers, and events you did NOT see coming in future chapters. Just a warning. Tho, that last little interruption in the story might have given away one of the theings going to happen. Well thank you and good night! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is CHAPTER 4! I am watching CSI while doing this, awesome show, but eh. A bit more going on in this chapter, possibly a cliff, depends on how I edit it while typing.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Naruto or the Naruto characters. That honor is bestowed upon the genius that Misashi Kishimoto. I only own Tenshi. ENJOY!

The two puppeteers made their way down the hall, talking lightly. They stopped at Sasori's door, which was the closest. Both stood for a few more moments, finishing their conversation.

"Well goodnight, Sasori-San." Tenshi said smiling.

"Goodnight." Sasori replied, and he opened the door, as Tenshi began turning away. As soon as the door was opened, a tall shadowy rain-bow colored figure became visible.

"Sasori, I've been waiting for you." The figure said, making Tenshi stop and turn back around. "Bring your friend with you, Sasori." The puppeteer entered, followed by a confused looking ravenette. "Orochimaru told me you that you were on a date. Might I inquire why? Especially when you're on a mission." The figure said in an icy tone that could've killed. His voice absolutely frightened Tenshi, and she went a little pale. However she recovered, and choked down her fear.

"Hey! I don't know why tongue boy was gossiping! But it wasn't a date." she said annoyed, and stifled the urge to cower at the look sent to her.

"It wasn't?"

"N-no… it was j-just two friends g-grabbing a dango…" Tenshi trailed, looking down at her feet.

"Friend… Sasori?" The shadow asked, quirking a brow.

"Her parents and I grew up together. We were catching up, that's all." Replied the ex Suna-nin, as the figure nodded. "I apologize for making you wait Pein-Sama. It will not happen again." Sasori said, bowing respectfully. Pein turned and saw Tenshi, and Orochimaru having a stare down. The young kunoichi was winning, much to Pein's amusement.

"You, how much do you know?" Pein asked, looking pointedly at Tenshi. "I can't have our information becoming known to the hidden villages."

"Hmm? Oh well not much really. Just that there is an organization with at least five members. And that all of you wear strange hats, and cloaks, but that's it." She said truthfully, looking Pein straight in the eye, fear gone, replaced by annoyance. "And for the record, my name's Tenshi."

"Very well, Tenshi, keep that information to your self." Tenshi nodded, and smiled warmly. Pein looked at her appraisingly, and nodded. "How are your feelings towards your village?" the teen frowned.

"They could stand to be more… pleasant. Why do you ask?"

"You seem genuine, and trustworthy. I was contemplating asking you to become an informant." Pein answered honestly, wanting to watch her reaction, which was shock.

"Well that's random. Well… I suppose I could, I mean my village and I aren't really on good terms. And I don't really care if I betray them…" Tenshi said more to herself, as she thought over the offer. Pein, Sasori, Orochimaru all watched her with interest, as her expressions changed from shock, to thoughtfulness, to affirmation. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Good to here. You will alert me when anything you think would interest us happens." Tenshi nodded. "And keep this whole thing a secret if you would." Tenshi stood up straight, feet shoulders width apart, and gave a toothy grin while saluting.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Pein gave her a look that could have chilled fire. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Tenshi said and gave a friendly smile.

"For your sake, I hope they are young lady." The shadowy man threatened subtly. Tenshi frowned somewhat and gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"I have a name you know… and I don't appreciate being threatened, as tongue boy here found out first hand." The ravenette said.

"Am I to assume, you cut off Orochimaru's tongue?" Pein asked, incredulously.

"Yep, the bastard's lucky I didn't pull out my kugutsu on him. He would have been fillet of snake if I had." Tenshi said, and sent the Sannin a glare that could rival an Uchiha's. Pein looked impressed.

"Well, I better get back to my room; I have to be back tomorrow afternoon. And Sabaku-_Sama _won't like it if I'm late." With that she bowed. "Good night tongue boy, shadow dude, Sasori-San." She hugged Sasori quickly and left to her room.

"Shadow dude?" Pein asked chuckling. Sasori was staring at the door. "Sasori, keep and eye on her, she will be of use, but she is far too trusting."

"The curse of being a Toshiba…" Sasori muttered shaking his head. Pein's shadow disappeared, and Orochimaru gave the ex Suna-nin an 'all-knowing-smile'. "What?"

"Nothing," answered the snake man. "Nothing at all…"

Tenshi was already awake and preparing to leave, when she heard a knock on the door. Standing up, the young ravenette walked over to the door, and looked through the small peep hole that was built into it. She saw that it was Sasori and 'tongue boy'.

"Sasori-san, good morning. What's up?" Tenshi asked smiling warmly to her new friend.

"I came to give you this." He said holding a small foot long snake.

"A snake?" the teen asked.

"To send messages to the Akatsuki. Leader-Sama wanted you to have a way to contact us, and I thought this would be a good idea. You can give her a message, and she'll disappear and reappear with replies, and messages of our own." The elder puppeteer stated, handing Tenshi the small reptile. Tenshi gave and 'Oh' and took the snake. It was a beautiful, deep shade of violet. And its eyes were white, making it look even more exotic. The creature slithered up her arm, and gently coiled itself around her neck like a necklace, at which it proceeded to nuzzle Tenshi's cheek affectionately.

"It would seem she's taken a liking to you." Orochimaru said from behind Sasori. "Her name is Yuuki, by the way." The Sannin added.

"Yuuki… that's such a pretty name." the ravenette replied, nuzzling the small snake back. "Well, thank you, and say 'Hi' to that leader of yours. I'll see you later." She picked up her bag, and exited the room. Tenshi planted a small kiss on Sasori's cheek, and disappeared.

"What a strange girl…" Sasori commented absently, Orochimaru just smirked.

Tenshi walked up to the gate, on the north side of Sunagakure. There were two guards standing near the entrance, and Tenshi nodded to them as she walked over.

"Tenshi! Hey what's up, how'd your mission go?" asked one of the Jonin as said ravenette, stopped to sign a paper, saying she had entered the village.

"Not much, and the mission was… interesting."

"Interesting how?" said the other Jonin, putting away the papers.

"Oh you know same old, same old really. I just met a few people, nothing spectacular. I mean, Shinobi meet interesting people on missions all the time." She said, waving it off. "Well see you guys later!" With that young kunoichi walked off, into the village, and headed towards the Kage tower to report to the fourth Kazekage.

**5 Months Later**

"Tenshi, I have a mission for you." The Kazekage stated, turning to face the girl. "Only you can do this." The puppeteer looked at him quizzically. "I want you to assassinate Gaara." Tenshi gasped, and stared at the man in utter shock. Gaara, who was standing outside the door purely by chance, stiffened.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" she screamed, enraged.

"You're the only one who can get close enough to do it." Sabaku reasoned. He was then thrown against a wall, with a very pissed off kunoichi crushing his throat.

"I won't! I WON"T KILL GAA-KUN!" the ravenette hissed menacingly.

"Either you… do it… or get kicked out…. For….T-treason!" the Kazekage gasped. Tenshi stiffened, and dropped the man on the ground.

"Fine then." With that, Tenshi exited the room, only to look in horror as she saw Gaara standing behind the door. "Gaara…" she whispered, dropping to her knees as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Tenshi O Kaa-san?" Gaara asked, giving a small, reassuring smile. Sobbing, she pulled the eight year old into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Gaara… I have to… I have to…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Misashi Kishimoto does. I'm sorry that it's short, but I promise it is important to the story… I'll try to update soon, especially since Spring break ends in like… 3 days and I've done nothing. ENJOY!

"Why are you sorry Tenshi O Kaa-san?" Gaara asked, giving a small, reassuring smile. Sobbing, she pulled the eight year old into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Gaara… I have to… I have to… I have to leave the village…" Tenshi sobbed, clutching Gaara. **(For the record, she's sad for leaving Gaara; she couldn't give a rat's ass about her village) **

"W-why?"

"Sabaku wanted me t-to kill you!" The ravenette exclaimed. "I refused, and he named me a traitor! I have to pack what I can carry and l-leave by morning…" The red head tightened his hold on Tenshi.

"B-but… Tenshi Kaa-San…"

"I'm sorry Gaara…" She whispered. "You can spend the night if you want…" she offered, after a while. The small boy nodded his head and they left for the ravenette's apartment.

The fourth Kazekage rubbed his neck, still in shock. _I can't believe she did that,_ he thought.

The two spent most of the night watching movies, before Gaara closed his eyes. Smiling, Tenshi kissed his head and hoped he would actually get some sleep before putting a blanket over him. It was nearly midnight by the time she had finished cleaning and packing her satchel and duffel bag. Sitting on the bed, the ravenette took out Yuuki, the small violet snake, and wrote down a report for 'Shadow dude'.

I watched as Yuuki disappeared in a puff of smoke, then looked over to the supposedly sleeping red head. Sighing, I placed my hand on Gaara's head soothingly. the window creaked open and I turned to look at it. Hanging there, with one leg in and one out, was Sasori. I turned back, my hand still on Gaara who had already opened his eyes. Sasori sat next to me and cupped my right cheek.

Using the leverage to turn my face towards his, he probed my eyes using his own. Scowling, the puppet master ran his thumb along my cheekbone. "Tenshi… what's wrong?" I pulled form his grasp and looked down.

"I have to leave the village by morning…" He got angry at this.

"What? Why?" I shrugged.

"Where are you going to go?" I turned my head and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know…" My expression fell even more, if that's even possible.

"There's a small village on the border of the Fire country…" he offered. "It's a small gambling town, but it's a good place to lay low. You can even find a job if necessary." I leaned on his shoulder and thought.

"Alright… Promise to visit?" I looked up and met his blood red orbs. He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I'll visit you, but you'll have to give Pein-Sama a reason to keep sending me, otherwise he won't let me." There was some shuffling and a groan from the other end of the bed. We both turned to see Gaara sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Tenshi Okaa-San?" chuckling I pulled Gaara over and hugged him.

"Did we disturb your pretend sleep?" he nodded. "I'm sorry… Gaara this is Sasori." I smiled as Gaara shrank away, hiding behind my arm. Sasori smiled slightly, chuckling and patted his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara, Tenshi speaks of you often."

"Oh! You're Tenshi Kaa-San's boyfriend!" I might as well have had a heart attack! I can't believe he actually said that! Sasori chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am." What the hell! He just admitted…. Wait… huh! "I should go, Leader just called a meeting." He kissed me before jumping out the window and disappearing. Sighing, I crawled under the covers and ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Good night, Gaa-Kun." I kissed his head and fell asleep.


End file.
